


Don't Break Her Heart (one shot)

by abcsupercorp



Series: Lena Luthor protective mode. [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Lena Luthor, F/F, Jealous Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena is angry, Original Character(s), Supercorp One Shot, but she's still over protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lena is angry at Kara and the world, but that doesn't mean she'll let people break her sunshine's heart





	Don't Break Her Heart (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Lena Luthor protective mode

Lena was sitting at her desk at CatCo. She was still angry that Kara hid her secret from her, and everyone else did too. She noticed that Kara hadn't shown up to work.

  
"Nia" she called, the small girl ran over to her.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor?" Nia asked, nervous Lena would flip out on her.

"Have you heard from Ms. Danvers?" Lena asked. Nia winced, '_**Ms Danvers** _ouch' she thought.

"Um Kara- I mean Ms. Danvers had some trouble last night, she couldn't make it to work today and sends her apologies, Ms. Luthor" Nia replied. Lena raised an eyebrow and Nia felt her throat close up, Lena Kieran Luthor is so damn pretty and intimidating.**_' God damn, no wonder Kara's in love with this woman'_** Nia thought.

"What kind of trouble?" Lena asked. She didn't sound angry or upset, but she sounded rather curious.

"She went out last night with.." Nia's voice trailed off when she noticed the look of sudden jealousy appear on Lena's face., "Someone but unfortunately he hurt her in some way, I think he broke her heart and she sounded upset last night" Lena felt something inside of her, she was still angry but no one was allowed to hurt Kara,

"who was this person?" Lena asked. The tone in her voice was more jealous now. Nia pursed her lips to try and remember the name.

"I think his name was Joshua Parkerson, he owns some toy factory in National City and his father Joseph Parkson owns Parkerson Corp" Nia replied.

"Thank you, Nia, you may return to work" Lena told her. Nia nodded and left Lena.

Lena, sitting back at her desk, googled the name "Joshua Parkerson", and a lot of different things popped up, that's when she saw Parkerson Corp, and a phone number. She noticed that Joseph was trying to sell it and turned Joshua's constant insistence of him inheriting the building, Joe thinks Joshua is too immature.

She took the phone on her desk and called the number.

"Hello, Am I speaking to Joe Parkson? Hi yes, I'm Lena Luthor and I noticed you are selling your building and I have an offer to buy Parkerson Corp from you. I'll buy it from you for 15 million. excellent, I'll have my assistant send the papers over, thank you Mr. Parkerson" Lena said, she hung up and smiled.

laughing to herself, she said, "Don't break Kara Danvers' heart and I won't buy your father's building"

Lena Luthor was angry, yes, but she'd be more angry if you broke her sunshine's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.


End file.
